


Falling Inlove with you is Unintentional

by Guanhoe



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Idols, Love at First Sight, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy - Freeform, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanhoe/pseuds/Guanhoe
Summary: Spies that fell inlove at first sight au





	Falling Inlove with you is Unintentional

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I know this fic is not that well compare to other fics here but I dedicate this to HwangSung because I adore them so so much. 
> 
> I spelled Seongwu as Seongwoo in all of my one shots mianhae

It was still vivid for Jisung as he can still recall his and Minhyun's fate long time ago. Their meeting was unexpectedly destined but at the same time, you cannot say that it was beautiful. 

Yoon Jisung was from k-on company. A secret organization for special agents who are blessed and gifted. Jisung was trained when he was still young alongside with his fellow agents and batchmates Kang Daniel and Kim Jaehwan. Their physical characteristics are not thatv good but as days pass, they seem to get better updates. 

Different training sessions and techniques were taught to them. To say, they are experimental but they surpassed the expectations. Now, they are the Top agents known from their Agency or company. 

Minhyun is the popular shy boy that catches the attention of his family by his skills. at a very young age, Minhyun is very impressive and he's a fast learner. his parents taught him about spies and their mortal enemy who's the K-on company. They cannot surpass the exellence of that organization until Minhyun was starting his first Mission. To say, Minhyun was the savior of their long reign Company. 

K-on and Starhon are enemies from the last 5 years. Minhyun and Jisung met unexpectedly but is it a coincident? or they are really destined for each other?

Jisung's POV

It was a wonderful day for me but another mission is appointed to me. Why my life is like this. 

I was called by our boss or should I say my Adoptive guardian. 

"Jisung I will send you to this event where in your mission is to kill Hwang Minhyun. the Heir to the Starhon company. "

"Sure, a piece of cake father." Jisung agreed cheerily, He get his things and starts preparing for the event later. He called his stylist and personal assistant to help him prepare for the event. 

Killing for me is an easy task, I'm pretty sure nothing will stand in my way on completing this task. Why would I be on the Top if tasks or missions like this would not be finished in just one day. 

A few moments later, while he have arrived on the place where the event is held. 

"HOW COME THAT HWANG MINHYUN IS A FREAKING HANDSOME GUY." Jisung ranted on Daniel. 

"Are you sure hyung? can you carry out this mission?" Daniel asked worriedly. he knew how much Jisung likes guys who are good looking and he was aware that Minhyun is really handsome just like his brother Seongwoo. For infact, he has a crush on Seongwoo the moment he laid eyes on him. Though, there companies and families are not in good terms, Daniel and Seongwoo are having a secret relationship. a secret relationship that is kept hidden and will never be known. 

"Don't worry Niel-ah, I'll finish this mission. Wish me luck." Jisung said as he gulped as he hanged up from Daniel. 

Daniel was worried about Jisung so he called someone to watch over him. 

Goodluck to me and to my future boyfriend, he thought. 

Jisung continued his mission and when he saw that Minhyun went to the restroom he followed him. He followed his target slowly. Their footsteps are the only sound that can be heard when they are walking towards the bathroom. Eventually, Minhyun have understood that he is being followed. Why wouldn't he knew if he was one of the smartest spies in their organization. 

"Who are you and why are you following me." Minhyun said as he stopped on his tracks. He was about to look back but he felt a sharp metal object near his neck. He smirked and let Jisung to drag him near the rest room. He knew that this would be fun because for all those years, he is excited to meet him. 

"Any last words Mr. Hwang Minhyun?" Jisung asked confidently. while he pinned Minhyun to the bathroom wall as soon as they enter. 

Minhyun swiftly move and trapped Jisung on his arms. He leaned until their faces are extremely close. "Well, You caught my attention and I like you the moment I saw you." 

Minhyun closes the remaining space between them and kissed him passionately. At first, Jisung was shocked and wouldn't able to process what's happening. Minhyun is licking Jisung's lower lip, asking for permission and eventually Jisung kissed back. he wrapped his hands between Minhyun's nape and he pulled him closer. as they lose air, they pull apart first and caught their breaths. 

"How did you know me?" Jisung asked while panting after their session. 

"Saw you when we were kids and the moment I saw you I know you are the one." Minhyun explained. 

He really mean it. No schemes or plans, In fact he was the one who was surprised because Jisung is the one who attacked him. 

It was true. Minhyun saw Jisung back when they were little. When Jisung is training with his other fellows, Minhyun and his brother Seongwoo spied the other company at a very young age. The moment he laid eyes on Jisung he was captivated by him. Though he liked Jisung, he forget his feelings for the lad for it was forbidden between them. 

Jisung's heart aches when he have heard Minhyun's story. How come he'll let this oppurtunity slip. He hugged Minhyun and throw his knife. He hugged him tightly and cupped his face and wiped his tears. He knew Minhyun from news around their company. Gossips and different stories revolve around them. some said that even though Minhyun is the other companies great spy, he was really handsome. 

"I like you too Minhyun-ssi though it is very sudden, I will love you whole heartedly. " Jisung said. Minhyun's eye twinkled and he smiled feeling safe with Jisung's hand on his face. 

"Do you want to run away with me?" Minhyun asked. Jisung hesitant at first but he eventually agreed on Minhyun's plan. after all even though Killing is fun for him, he is sick with their lifestyle. 

"We will start again Jisung, We will make a new chapter for this story." And he cupped Jisung's face and kissed him one more time. As they pull apart from each other, he get Jisungs' hand and intertwine it with his. 

"I will cherish every moment with you Yoon Jisung. you will not regret it I promise." 

After they have runaway from their respective companies and families, They build a new life with love and smiles. Though it is hard for them in the beginning, eventually they got the hang of it. 

For Minhyun, he informed his brother. before, Seongwoo disagreed but later on, he had accepted it as long as Minhyun is happy. Daniel on the other hand and Jaehwan knew the whereabouts of Jisung and they are happy for him. at last, he had found the direction he needed after all he is lonely and was blinded by their company. Daniel and Seongwoo told Jaehwan their secret relationship. K-on and Starhon have reconciled atlast after their ong conflict with each other. They leave Jisung and Minhyun with their peaceful lives. 

Present

"Jisung, where's Coco?" Minhyun shouted from their room. 

"I don't know maybe he is with Jinkyu?" Jisung replied. he was busy cleaning the kitchen. 

"Please come up here Hwang Jisung, your daughter is making a mess." Minhyun called out

Jisung sighed. How did he end up here, but at least he was happy with his family. Minhyun and their two kids, Jinkyu and Minyeon. after they have runaway, he have experienced lots of things that he wasn't able to do while he was working in their company. 

"What Mess- Oh my Gosh Hwang Minhyun why are you kneeling?" Jisung asked shocked as he saw in front of him was Minhyun kneeling with their two kids beside him kneeling down also and the "MESS" he was talking about were petals of roses shaped as heart scattered around their floor. He was shocked because how did Minhyun prepare this "MESS" and how can they clean it. 

"I can't get enough of you my love, there's one and only you who my heart shouts. Will you Marry me once again?" Minhyun proposed. 

Jisung starts to tear up, he almost couldn't say yes for he was trying not to cry. 

"YES, YES MINHYUN I'LL MARRY YOU ONCE AGAIN." Jisung answered as tears fell from his eyes. 

Their kids Jinkyu and Minyeon are happy and hugged their parents. Jisung kissed Minhyun and they hugged once more. 

Another moment that will make them Happy for the rest of their lives. It is the right choice, the moment he agreed to runaway. He met a loving and caring husband. He have achieved many things that he wasn't able to achieve back then. 

They can say that the moment their eyes met for the first time, they are destined to be with each other. fate would help them to get them to be together. They are once broken and unhappy from their success....but now he can be happy from their own success.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for loving this ^^ Comments and Kudos are appreciated and Please do help me to improve a lot.


End file.
